


working things out

by dnparecuties



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M, TenMiko, Useless Lesbians, and oblivious, danganronpa - Freeform, himiko is tired, hiyoko is himiko's lesbian guardian, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnparecuties/pseuds/dnparecuties
Summary: hiyoko and himiko have a chat whilst in detention. himiko decides to confide in hiyoko about some confusing feelings.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Himiko Yumeno was tired. This wasn't exactly a rare occurrence, however, as she often felt exhausted at the mere thought of doing normal things. She often made up excuses for her tiredness, her most used one being that she was restoring her mana. At school, she was used to getting into trouble for falling asleep in class, however her teacher Monomi usually let her off because strangely, Monomi had taken a liking to the magical girl. Unfortunately, they had a substitute teacher that day. Despite usually being a teacher for the 77th class, Chika Yukizome had taken it open herself to look after class 79 whilst Monomi was away. The reason for Monomi being away hadn't been disclosed, however Kokichi Ouma had taken it open himself to inform the class that Monomi had been kidnapped by his super duper secret organisation. Himiko sat in her chair, head face down on her desk covered by the witch hat she refused to take off despite the school's uniform. She could feel her eyes getting heavy, and she zoned out Ouma's loud, annoying voice. She had finally drifted off when she felt a sharp poke in her shoulder. The girl visibly jumped, and looked up to see a blurry Yukizome's cheerful face peering down at her. 

"Nyeeh?..." Himiko mumbled, still not fully awake. She rubbed her eyes, and finally realised what was happening. The whole class had turned around and were staring at her, as if she was performing one of her magic acts. She looked back up and concentrated on Yukizome's face. Yukizome was smiling, however she didn't look as if she was very happy with the mage.

"Now Himiko, please tell me the time, as clearly you seem to be in a different time zone to the rest of the class". Yukizome said, her smile still on her face.

"...Nyeh?" Himiko replied for the second time since she had woken up. Kokichi Ouma seemed to think that this whole situation was hilarious, as he was laughing so hard he was almost falling off of his chair. Nobody said anything directly to Ouma to make him shut up, but he definitely did get quieter after an angry look from Maki Harukawa and a disappointing glance from Shuichi Saihara. Himiko wasn't sure how to respond to the teacher, still staring at her expecting an answer so she looked around the room, mentally begging for help. It was then that she made eye contact with Tenko Chabashira. Tenko was Himiko's friend. Probably her best friend (alongside Angie Yonaga, of course). Tenko had a tendency, however to make Himiko feel very tired. Himiko presumed this was because of Tenko's loud voice, and her need to constantly protect Himiko at all times, but Himiko wasn't too sure. Even thinking about that made her feel tired. Tenko smiled at Himiko reassuringly, but Yukizome spoke before Himiko had a chance to finally answer.

"I'm sorry Himiko, you seem like a lovely girl but you cannot spend your time in class sleeping instead of learning. Due to school procedures, I'm going to have to send you to detention". Himiko's eyes widened. Himiko was usually a very good girl, you could even ask her mother, but good girls don't go to detention.

"But miss! Himiko was feeling exhausted because of all of the amazing magic she has to do. Can you really blame her for that?" Tenko yelled from across the classroom, standing up besides the chair she had been sat in no less than five seconds ago. Himiko had no idea why Tenko had done that, as Tenko always respected teachers, especially the female ones. Himiko also had no idea why her doing that made her so happy, but she quickly pushed down that thought. Yukizome completely ignored Tenko's outburst, and Angie pulled Tenko back down into her seat without even looking up from her drawing.

For the rest of the lesson, Himiko sat straight up in her chair, because she was too tired to deal with Yukizome embarrasing her again. At the beginning of the class, Himiko had taken a liking to Yukizome however she had now decided Yukizome was the biggest pain in the whole wide world. When the bell rang loud and clear, Yukizome gave Himiko clear instructions on where to go for her one hour of punishment. Himiko dragged her feet when walking, and wished Tenko was there to carry her. She liked being carried by Tenko. The classroom she entered was empty, except for Monokuma, the teacher and a little girl sat near the back. Monokuma simply looked at her when Himiko walked in, with no particular emotion on his face other than pure boredom.

"Himiko Yumeno? From class 79?" Himiko froze and nodded to his question.

"Interesting. Welp! That seems to be everyone suprisingly. Even Komaeda managed to stay out of trouble for today. I've got actual important work to do so I'm gonna head out! See ya!" After saying this, Monokuma quickly left the room before either girl could protest. Himiko wasn't sure whether or not he was actually allowed to leave them, but he didn't seem to care. A small, girly voice then rang out from the other side of the room.

"Well are you just going to stand there or what you idiot?" Himiko jumped. The mean words didn't match the cutesy voice that had said them, and it certainly didn't match the person who owned the voice. Himiko vaguely recognise the girl as Hiyoko Saionji from class 77. Hiyoko, despite being 16, looked almost like a child. Himiko almost felt proud when she realised that Himiko was even shorter than her. Himiko fumbled about and ended up sitting near to Hiyoko. Hiyoko squinted her eyes at Himiko, as if she didn't know what to make of her, but then she actually smiled at her, and this shocked Himiko even more than a scowl would have. Despite her adorable appearance, Hiyoko was known for being a bit scary, and always yelled insults at people. Hiyoko found particular enjoy in insulting quieter people, like Shuichi Saihara and Mikan Tsumiki (although her and Tsumiki seemed to be friends now).

"You're Tenko's friend Himiko!!!" Hiyoko exclaimed, before taking her chair and pushing it directly towards Himiko so they were almost face to face. Himiko jumped, and was still extremely suprised at the other girl's sudden interest in her.

"Uhhh I suppose so" Himiko responded, clutching on to her hat for comfort.

"I love Tenko because she's friends with my girlfriend Mahiru and she's super nice". Hiyoko hesitated before adding on "Tenko talks about you a lot, too".

Himiko tilted her head in confusion. 

"She does?" the mage asked. Sure, she knew that Tenko took a lot of pride in their friendship, but, did she really care that much? Himiko thought about it for a second. Whenever Himiko and Tenko were together and meeting someone new, Tenko was always very excited to talk about their friendship, and how much she cared for her. How much did Tenko care about Himiko though? And, Himiko dared ask herself the question, how much did Himiko care for Tenko? A lot, she supposed, but why? At that point Himiko realised she was probably thinking too much and should probably focus on Hiyoko more. Hiyoko looked shocked at Himiko's response, as if Himiko had declared that Tenko had hated her or something.

"Of course she does silly billy! She's basically in love with you!" Hiyoko exclaimed quickly before even considering what she was saying. Himiko's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Tenko was what? That was ridiculous, right? Hiyoko clearly regretted what she had said, and giggled nervously, her hands clutching the ends of her pink kimono. This was going to be a long detention.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyoko twirled her finger around her blonde pigtail, not really sure if she should say something to the red headed girl sat across from her. Himiko was lost in thought. She was trying desperately to work out what Hiyoko meant by Tenko being in love with her. Himiko eventually came to a quick and forced conclusion that the love that they shared was the same love that sisters had between them,,, right? If it was a different type of love, Himiko would've definitely worked that out by now using her magic. Tenko was just her best friend, in the same way that Angie was her best friend and maybe even the same way her familiar (her baby snow leopard) was her best friend. _Absolutely nothing more._ She thinks. Eventually Himiko looked up and made eye contact with Hiyoko, who giggled nervously.

"Hiyoko?" the mage asked, her head tilted as she watched Hiyoko, concentrating on their eye contact and Hiyoko's nervous expression.

"...Yes?" Hiyoko asked nervously, fidgeting with the ends of her kimono. Hiyoko honestly had no idea what Himiko was about to ask her. Not that she was scared or anything - scared people always were taken advantage of, like Mikan Hopeless Case Tsumiki. Hiyoko was strong, and not scared at all never ever, even when Mahiru wasn't able to walk her back home, so she had to walk all alone in the dark. Himiko opened her mouth hesitantly, as if she was going to ask a question, but then quickly closed it. The air was so thick with tension that you could cut it with a knife. After a few seconds, Hiyoko wondered why what she had said made both of them so feel so awkward. _I mean, come on_ , she the thought, _surely even a massive idiot would have been able to work out how obvious Tenko's feelings towards Himiko?_ Hiyoko took a minute, in the awkward silence, to think about all of the couples in her class.

Sonia and Gundham were the first couple to start dating, much to the utter dismay of Kazuichi Souda, who spent the rest of the week mopping around and being a big pain in everyone's ass. Sonia and Gundham were both freaks, if Hiyoko was perfectly honest. Maybe that's why they were seuch a good couple. Okay, maybe Hiyoko was being a bit mean and Sonia was actually really kind (not as kind as Mahiru of course), but she was still a total weirdo. The next couple to begin dating were her and Mahiru. Hiyoko had actually confessed first, but she had a suspicion Mahiru already knew. Nobody was surprised when they announced they were dating. Chiaki Nanami had even tilted her head in confusion and voiced that she already thought that they were a couple. Neither of those two pairings compared to Himiko's situation, however maybe the situation of Nagito Komaeda may be relatable. 

Nagito was a total weirdo, and much like Himiko, was a total, oblivious idiot when it came to relationships. He had recently begun dating Hajime Hinata, a boy from the Reserve Course that had somehow become close friends with the class due to his close relationship with Chiaki Nanami. Hiyoko liked Hajime a lot. He reminded her of her dad, who she wasn't allowed to see often because of her grandma's strict rules (what a hag...). Hajime and Nagito clearly liked eachother a lot too, however they spent most of their time hopelessly pinning for eachother. It took them a whole six months before they finally admitted their feelings for one another. Hiyoko resolved then and there that she would never ever let Himiko be that pathetic. FInally, she spoke up.

"You love Tenko!!" Hiyoko yelled suddenly, in a teasing tone in order to see what Himiko's reaction would be. Himiko practically jumped out of her seat, her pale cheeks turning bright red and her little hand clutching at her witch's hat. 

"W-what? I-I" Himiko stuttered. She was so lost in thought that she wasn't expecting Hiyoko to talk to her at all. She opened her mouth to try and defend herself but she wasn't exactly sure what to say so high pitched choking noises just came from her throat. Hiyoko giggled in delight. _Surely if Himiko didn't like Tenko, she wouldn't be this flustered!_ Himiko pulled her hat off of her head and hid behind it so she wouldn't have to make any sort of eye contact with Hiyoko. Hiyoko carried on laughing at her, but it wasn't really in a malicious way. 

When Himiko's cheeks turned back pale and Hiyoko stopped her girlish squeals, Himiko had finally put her thoughts together enough to say something in reply to Himiko's statement.

"No i don't!" She declared defiantly. "I just like her a lot!! Because she's my friend!".

Himiko realised it was useless, because Hiyoko definitely wasn't about to believe her any time soon. Hiyoko had a knowing smirk on her face. Then Himiko decided to just give in. What was the point in lying to herself? Maybe she did love Tenko. Tenko was loud, annoying and clingy but she was also protective, caring and treated Himiko like she was special. She loved how when they were hanging out until it was late, Tenko would always carry Himiko back to her dorm. Himiko loved how when she and Tenko watched a movie, she was always allowed to lie down on her lap. Himiko loved watching Tenko fight, even when she made a fool out of herself because she was trying to impress Himiko. All of these things were lovely, however, most of all Himiko loved Tenko's passion. Whenever she did something, she was always filled with a spirit that Himiko would always admire. Tenko was so incredible and full of live and compassion and-

Oh my God Himiko was in love with Tenko.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> himiko realises that maybe she should connect with her feelings a bit more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this chapter took me a bit longer because ive been busy this week,,, sorry :(

Himiko's cheeks had turned as red as her hair, which was currently covered as she had pulled her hat down to cover her face. Hiyoko was laughing at her, realising that Himiko had only just worked out what seemed pretty obvious, and it sounded cruel but didn't really have any mean intent. 

"How," Hiyoko said between laughs, barely able to breathe, "did you *really* only just work out that you had feelings for eachother?". Himiko, if it was possible, felt her cheeks burn even more. Himiko knew that Tenko loved all girls, so she had never really seen anything strange about the way Tenko treated her up until just now.

"I did know!" Himiko protested, slumping her body on the wooden desk. "I know everything because I'm a mage".

"Hehe.. okay witch girl" Hiyoko responded, her laughter slowing coming to a halt. "but anyways, when are you gonna tell her, dummy?" she continued. The insult went right over Himiko's head as her class were all very mean to each other (mainly out of affection) and she was used to being called much worse. What she was really thinking about though, was how horrible and scary the idea of actually confessing her feelings were. Himiko didn't really have the best relationship with her emotions. 

"I,,, I" Himiko mumbled. "I'm not going to!"

"Why?"

"B,,because,,, uh"

"You can't expect her to become your girlfriend using your magic or whatever" Hiyoko commented snidely. "Just tell her you like her. There's no reason that she'd reject you, she's practically already planned your wedding".

Himiko let go of her hat, and adjusted it properly, whilst thinking of what to do. She wasn't *that* stupid, and knew that she would have to confess at some point but the idea of it was still terrifying.

"I've never even had a relationship before, never mind a girlfriend. I didn't even realise I liked girls until just now. I had never really given it any thought. I suppose I just never expected it to be this complicated and tiring", Himiko confessed, a frown present on her face. "I'm scared of telling Tenko how I feel. I don't know how to tell people when I'm happy or sad". At this point, Himiko's eyes filled with tears, but she didn't really notice. "I just wish things weren't this dumb and confusing, and I could just tell people how I felt. It isn't fair!". Himiko felt annoyed and confused and sad and even more emotions that she couldn't quite pinpoint.

Hiyoko stood up and raised her arms, and Himiko felt alarmed and scared that the blonde girl would hit her or something (not that it would hurt her or anything. Magic girls were never hurt). Hiyoko suddenly pulled Himiko into a tight comforting hug, her small arms wrapped around the witch girl completely. Himiko gasped in shock, not really used to being hugged except from Tenko or Angie (or Kokichi when he was being particularly annoying). Despite this, she hugged back, needing the comfort after realising something which seemed so big. It was only when they finally pulled away and Himiko reached up to touch her face that she even realised that she had been crying.

Himiko never cried. She looked up at Hiyoko, who had sat back down, and was was given a kind smile.

It was then and there that she decided to confess to Tenko the next day, no matter how scary these things seemed. The hug received from Hiyoko had been one of the most comforting things she could have received. It taught Himiko that no matter how tiring things made her, there was always someone there for her (even if that 'someone' was a childish dancer with anger issues). Of course, Himiko would be distraught if she was rejected but she had to experience emotions in order to live a properly fulfilling life with good relationships. Himiko was pleased and proud of herself, and let out a small giggle, despite the fact that she was still crying. She was almost excited to share her feelings with Tenko.

Himiko felt hope blossom inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for enjoying my story! This is my first ever completed story, and although it isn't the best I'm proud of myself! :)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i hope you enjoy this quick miniseries im working on. i made this chapter whilst tired at midnight, so i apologise if it is messy :(


End file.
